


i've fallen quite hard over you.

by nopehes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Larry, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluffiness, Husbands, Kids, Larents, Love, M/M, Morning, Morning Cuddles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tea, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gave harry a baby, louisandharry, lourry, morning tea, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nopehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which H&L are happily married, and the kids help surprise Louis with breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've fallen quite hard over you.

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up and was reading my early morning romance novel with my tea this morning and i just immediately thought of this. my heart is literally five sizes too big in my chest rn.

**The early morning sun sneaks through the gaps in the blinds, warming Louis' arms deliciously.**

He's spread out on his side of the bed (the right, if you're looking at it from the doorway) and he knows that the bed is empty to his left. The sun has warmed his husband's side of the bed and he reaches out, running his fingers over the crisp sheets. He's been up for some time now, as the shaded patches have cooled from lack of body heat. He tilts his head to the right and looks at the digitial clock on his nightstand. 

8:07 AM

Downstairs the kitchen is alive and Louis smiles to himself, searching for the blanket with his feet. It's Sunday, which means Harry and the kids are making him breakfast in bed. He knows the routine. He'll pretend to be asleep, Harry will walk in with his morning cappuccino and book. He will sit down and ask if Louis is awake, which Louis will reply to with a soft groan. Harry will respond to the overly dramatic knock on the door with a soft, "Come in," and Louis will pretend to be surprised as the kids walk in with a tray of food each; one for their parents, one for them.

One his feet have located the comforter, which was pushed to the very base of the bed sometime during the night when the heat from Harry's body became too much, he works on shimmying it up to where he can grab it with his fingers and pull it up to his chest. His little toes are cold and this is another pat of their Sunday morning routine. He doesn't sleep with blankets on because Harry is so warm. Blankets let Harry know he's awake. 

The minutes pass in a warm haze and Louis listens to the bustle downstairs. He can hear plates being set down and cabinets being opened. The ice machine on the fridge is put into action and he can hear the steamer on the cappuccino machine hiss to life. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs drifts up through the house and under the crack at the bottom of their bedroom door. Louis' stomach rumbles appreciatively and a feeling of warmth and giddiness erupts in the pit of his gut. 

He really is the luckiest man in the world, isn't he?

Soon enough the sound in the kitchen starts to slow down and three sets of footsteps are slowly making their way up the stairs. Louis can make out the muffled sounds of Harry's usual instruction: "Give me a couple minutes to wake daddy up, yeah? Be careful, love. Watch your step. Of course he's awake, he's just being stubborn. Stubborn is when you won't have anything unless it's the way you want it. No, Carson isn't stubborn she's just your little sister. Plus she's really dang cute."

Giggles.

The door opens and then is closed softly and Louis squeezes his eyes shut, turning slightly to his left so that he can peek at Harry through a strategic opening in the comforter burrito he's created. Harry is shirtless and his tanned skin flexes as he walks. The tattoos are breathtaking as ever, moving over his skin as his muscles ripple. He's carrying a book and his cappuccino, his hair a wild mess. He's clad in only a pair of sweatpants which hang deliciously off his hips. 

Yeah. He's the luckiest man in the world. 

"Morning, love," Harry smiles as he sets his cappuccino down on the night stand, sitting at the edge of the bed. Louis peaks his head out from beneath the blanket quickly, pecking Harry's lips. He sneaks back to his hiding place. "It's time to get up."

Harry speaks loud enough for the kids outside the door to hear them. Louis smiles brightly, adoration swelling in his chest as he hears their barely contained giggles. At six and four they've completely wrapped their parents around their fingers - and they love it.

Louis groans back, too loud to be a half asleep groan but loud enough to signal for the kids to knock. They don't skip a beat, two tiny fists banging uncerimoneoulssly on the door. Harry chuckles to himself and scoots so that he's sitting on the bed, back supported by a pillow placed verticcally against the wall. 

"Come in, kids," he calls. The door is pushed open and Louis does his best to not turn around too quickly (he's supposed to be asleep and groggy, after all) and he beams brightly as he sees his two children stepping into the room, Carson first. Their four year old daughter is wearing her Frozen night dress and her hair is braided to the side, just like Elsa's. Ryder is wearing his Batman PJ pants and shirt, a gift from Uncle Liam. 

"What's this?" Louis asks, turning so that he's sitting up. Harry reaches behind him, grabbing his pillow and propping it up for him. He leans back against the soft back support, tossing the comforter onto the floor. Carson walks around to his side of the bed while Ryder walks over to Harry's. Harry takes the tray from him, allowing him to climb onto the bed. Louis sits criss-cross-applesauce and sets Carson's tray in front of him on the bed, reaching down to pull her into his lap. 

In front of him is his morning tea, steeped to perfection by Harry, and cup of orange juice for Carson (in a Frozen cup no less). A small plate contains four kid-sized, blueberry panakes, while the bigger contains a ham and bacon egg soufflé and a chocolate croissant. A bowl of fruit and some extra bacon is also on the tray. 

On Harry and Ryder's tray is a small plate of four kid sized chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry sauce on top and a bigger plate with six adult sized plain pancakes with strawberries and peaches on top. A bowl of fruit is there as well, along with two plain butter croissants on a napkin. Ryder has a Spiderman cup of orange juice and a bottle of sparkling water is waiting for Harry when he's done with his cappuccino.

Ryder settles himself in between Harry and Louis, smiling when Harry pulls the tray up to them so that one leg is in between Harry's legs and the other between Ryder's, placing it equally between them. Carson stays seated in Louis' lap as usual.

"Daddy, can you put on Batman?" Ryder asks. Carson groans and Louis laughs, kissing the top of her had. Her light brown hair matches his almost perfectly, save for being a shade or two lighter due to playing outside so much at daycare. 

"Sure, kiddo," Harry reaches for the remote on the nightstand. The TV across the room from them blips to life, a lovely blue screen shining back at them. He turns on the DVD player and waits for it to respond. "Which Batman?"

Ryder thinks long and hard, and Louis can feel both himself and Carson fighting hard not to beg for Frozen. Singing princesses he can do - after all, he has two of them - but Liam's gotten Ryder into an Adam West kick and the "special effects" are anything but "special".

"Can it be the one with the Freeze guy?"

Louis and Carson let out a collective breath. George Clooney - they can handle that. Harry purses his lips, shaking his head. 

"Carson's too young for that," he reasons. "Besides, I said you couldn't watch that until your birthday. It's too grown up for you."

Louis feels Harry's eyes land on the side of his face and he whistles nonchalantly, earning a laugh from the kids. Ryder, choosing to not throw Louis under the bus for once, slides off the bed and over to the collection of kid friendly DVDs (all of the adult stuff is hidden safely away on the top shelf in their walk-in closet in a discrete box labeled 'photoalbums'). 

"Carson, what do you want to watch?" Ryder asks. Harry is quickly thrown off his trail and is distracted by how thoughtful Ryder's being. He locks eyes with Louis from where he is on the floor and winks. Pride swells up in Louis chest and he winks back. If he teaches his kids anything he wants it to be how to charm the pants off Harry and let Louis get away with being the cool dad. 

"Can we watch Frozen? Please?" she asks, playing with the ends of her braid. Ryder's eyes flash with a little twinge of regret, but they soften when he sees the smile on Carson's face. He nods and puts the DVD into the player, climbinb back onto the bed. 

The rest of the morning is spent by the Tomlinsons laughing, singing, joking, and eating yet another delicious breakfast in bed. Harry and Louis watch Carson and Ryder dance and sing along with the songs at the foot of the bed, and soon enough a big strong hand finds Louis'. 

"I love you, Louis," Harry smiles brightly at him, green eyes shimmering in the early morning light. Louis smiles back, kissing his husband chastely on the lips. 

"I love you too, Haz."

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos they mean a lot t me!


End file.
